Ashe
' Ashley Charles Hawes. '(Born 7 December 1988) is an English professional wrestler, better known by his ring name''' Ashe. He is signed to CGW , where he wrestles on the Demolition where he is the current CGW Female Champion. Hawes first came to notice in 2007 in Extreme Worldwide Wrestling under the name A-Man. During his time in the promotion he became the first EWW Champion, also collecting various other championships in the company. He made his CGW television debut on January 25, 2010 still using the name The A-Man. In May 2010, A-Man captured his first title with the company, the Teamwork Championships with Harry Gordon, and the two held the titles for 2 Months. In March 2011, A-Man would turn on his long time friend Harry Gordon making his first heel turn of his career, A-Man shortly changed his name to Ashe. After a short feud with Harry Gordon Ashe was drafted to Demolition in the summer draft where he would enter himself into a diva's battle royal in which he would win, granting him a Female Championship Match. Ashe Conquered the Female title but became the shortest reigning champion when he dropped it a day later to Stacey Echo. Ashe won the Female Championship back from Stacey Echo at Final Destination 2011. The West End. Hawes begun in London playing Bill in the West End production of Mamma Mia. At the same time he was pro wrestling training also in London, He chose wrestling over the West End and left the acting busness after two years. You can still see Ashley's name in the shows programme. Professional Wrestling Career '''Extreme WorldWide Wrestling (2007-2010) Ashley begun wrestling in EWW under the ring name A-Man when it had just begun, A-Man was one of the original wrestlers for EWW's launch. he would quickly become the first ever EWW Champion. He held the title for over 6 months before dropping it to Bert Bert, shortly after A-Man became the leading face in the company and became the "Man to Beat". A-Man shortly re-captured the EWW Championship but lost it a few months after to a heel Hughbert Horny. During the brand switch A-Man was sent to Uprising and won the World Heavyweight Championship only to lose it to Bert Bert after a month. During his closing years in CGW A-Man was inducted as the first ever EWW Hall of Famer. 'Championship Gimmick Wrestling / CGW' 'Debut and chasing the High Flying Championship (January 2010 - March 2010)' On the January 25 episode of Demolition, Hawes made his television debut still using the name A-Man where he defeated the Tominator. Ashe begun a breif stint with Jigsaw but won the rivalry at Valentine Violence. A-Man would soon become number one contender to the High-Flying Championship against Steve Tony and after many upsets over the champion would go to Superstardom to yet again lose to Steve Tony, ending the rivalry. 'Team UK and Teamwork Titles (April 2010 - July 2010)' Following the loss at Superstardom, A-Man found friendship with Harry Gordon and the two decided to try and few tag team matches together under the name of Team UK. Gordon and A-Man went onto own a Eleven match winning streak including being on the winning team at April Afterburn. Team UK would shortly face D-Day at Battle at the Colloseum to win A-Man's first title in CGW, The Teamwork Championships. The Night after Battle at the Colloseum, Big Cheese put A-Man against reigning CGW Champion Sean Iklea, During the match Big Cheese and Harry Gordon ran in to provide a distraction helping A-Man pick up a victory over the Champion. The following Demolition A-Man, Big Cheese and Harry Gordon would lose a six man tag team match to Sean Iklea and D-Day. During the feud with Sean Iklea, TU Kill & Unger Neorallacot had contended for the Teamwork titles but were beaten by Team UK at Deathday. Team UK's reign would end after enemies Big Cheese & Kirk Evil were forced to team together to fight for the Teamwork Championships in a winning effort. Team UK split due to the CGW Draft the following week. 'B.O.V and International Championship (August 2010 - December 2010)' A-Man would be drafted to B.O.V and straight after be the superstar chosen to face Tyson Granite for the International Championship in his first B.O.V match. Whilst Tyson went to feud with Terry, A-Man had to deal with the number one contender TU Kill, A-Man turned TU down at Last Stand. A-Man would be a pro on Breakout for Tyron Marsh. His next feud would be after the Royal Rumble match when he would started to get irritated with Coils the Clown interferring with his matches, Coils would earn and Championship match by defeating A-Man, Ray Boss and Robert Boss in a fatal fouraway, but general manager Alex Roberts decided to have all four men competing for the title at Sudden Impact. A-Man managed to retain and finish the rivalry. Two weeks after Sudden Impact, A-Man would lose the International Championship to new superstar Leon Cool. A-Man became worried of if he would make it to Final Destination as he lost the title so close to the PPV but Alex Roberts gave him an oportunity in a Money in the Bank contension match against Nathan which A-Man won. Although failing to capture the Money in the Bank Briefcase at Final Destination, A-Man contended for his first ever World Title match, a Fatal Fourway match for the Universal Championship against Antonio Atlas, Terry and Tyson Granite. Unfortunatly A-Man lost this match. ''' WarZone, Heel Turn & Ashe (January 2011 - August 2011) A-Man would be drafted to WarZone during the new year draft where he would contend for the Royal Rumble Match but lose.Ashe would be a pro for Heavy-Metal Mark in Breakout Season 2. After the Royal Rumble A-Man contended for the World Heavyweight Championship against Ferguson Phraser, A-Man and Harry gordon reformed Team UK for one night to defeat Ferguson Phraser and Dominic Strongbow. Ferguson Phraser defeated A-Man at Big Money to retain the World Heavyweight Championship, but after the match Harry Gordon came out to tend to his friend only to be laid out with the A-Slam cementing a heel turn. The following wednesday night A-Man defeated Harry Gordon in a match where after the match A-Man beat up Harry Gordon so badly that Gordon was taken out of the arena on a stretcher, A-Man would change his name to Ashe imeidiatly after the beat down. Harry Gordon returned a month later to answer Ashe's challenge of a Pacific Championship Match. Ashe brought back Harry's old Breakout Rookie, Mayhem Johnson who called Harry a failure as a wrestler. Harry would make the Pacific title match a stretcher match to relate to how Ashe cost Harry a month of his carreer. During the Pacific title match at April Afterburn Harry would bring in Ashe's two former Breakout Rookies Heavy-Metal Mark and Tyron Marsh to provide an assist, Harry retained his Pacific Championship against Ashe. Shortly after, Harry and Ashe would meet again at Battle at the Colloseum in a Fatal Fourway match with Ferguson Phraser and Jay Brown in which Jay Brown retained. The Night after Ashe would join Unger Neorallacot and Ferguson Phraser in a triple threat for the vacated Mexican Championship in a winning effort, after the match Donnie James came out and challenged a proud new champion Ashe to his first title defence, in the heat of the moment Ashe accepted and Donnie took the title off him quickly, also retiring the Mexican Championship so Ashe had no hope at a rematch clause. '''Move back to Demolition & Female Championship. (August 2011 - Present) Ashe would move back to Demolition only to get slowely lost in the shuffle and shortly Ashe began fighting on Brawl. Ashe would soon get fed up of getting buried and got himself noticed by entering a Diva's battle royal with the winner getting a Female title match, Ashe would go on to win. At Last Stand Ashe defeated Kayla King to become the first ever Female Champion in the history of CGW. The following night on Demolition after losing a match to Ollie Polopy, Stacey Echo cashed in her money in the bank and beat Ashe for his Female title leaving him the shortest reigning Female champion in history. Ashe would eliminate Stacey Echo from the Royal Rumble Match before demading he deserves a rematch for the title, Demolition General Manager Huge Hoseigh told Ashe that if he can beat a male superstar he would be granted a Female title match. After losing to Tyson Granite, Executioner, Tika and Stacey Echo's brother Eric Echo, Ashe finally beat Stacey Echo's father Bernie Echo granting him a Female title match at Final Destination in which he was victorious. 'The Camper Van incident.' Ashley owned a Camper Van in which he travelled across country with his girlfriend Kate Mitchell (Blossom) whilst touring with CGW. but during a monster truck joy ride involving Terry Roman (Terry) and Stacey Echo, Ashe's and Christopher Depaul's (Chris Delacumbrio) vehicles were crushed. Kate Mitchell ended up buying Ashe a new Van for his birthday that year. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Ash Cloud (Forward fireman's carry slam) **A-Slam (Sitout rear mat slam) *'Signature Moves' **Falling Spinebuster **Falling Knee to the face **Bulldog **Grounded Splash **Headbutt **Scoop Slam and pin combo **Top Rope Splash **Boston Crab *'Nicknames' **The Male Diva. *'Entrance Themes' **Light a fire by Aiden (Febuary 2010 to March 2011) **End of Days by Matt McCloskey (March 2011 to October 2011) **'Smoke & Mirrors by Jim Johnstone' (October 2011 - Present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Championship Gimmick Wrestling' **CGW International Championship (1 time) **CGW Mexican Championship (1 time) **CGW Teamwork Championship (1 time) - with Harry Gordon **CGW Female Championship (2 times, current) **Slammy Award for Rookie of the year (2010) **Slammy Award for 'WTF Moment of the year' (2011) *'Extreme WorldWide Wrestling' **EWW Championship (2 times) **EWW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **EWW Hall of Fame (Class of 2010)